


Pärchen-Bärchen

by Miss_LuniLup



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: Berliner Bärchen, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Till Ritter because he is that kind of stupid, Slash, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_LuniLup/pseuds/Miss_LuniLup
Summary: "Im Detail liegt der Teufel." Gilt nicht nur für die lehrplanverordneten Analysen von Gedichten oder Bildern, sondern auch für das Lösen von Kriminalfällen.Und auch im Liebesleben sind es die kleinen Dinge, die im Nachhinein das Bild ergeben. So stellt es zumindest Till fest, als er mal darüber nachdenkt, wie es dazu kommt, dass die ständigen Anspielungen, dass er und sein Partner Felix ein Pärchen sein könnten, zusätzlich immer in Verbindung mit Bärchen oder ähnlichem, ihn nicht wütend werden lassen. Nicht einmal genervt ist er über die Fehleinschätzung, verdreht nicht die Augen.Stattdessen flammt da immer so ein wohliges, flatterndes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend auf...
Relationships: Till Ritter & Felix Stark, Till Ritter/Felix Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Pärchen-Bärchen

** Pärchen-Bärchen **

_Gewidmet meiner lieben Freundin Laeticia, die sich all meine Launen antut und sogar meine neusten, sprunghaften Obsessionen aushält. Meine Liebe, diese Geschichte ist für dich. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir und dass es dich für all die Stunden entschädigt, in denen du dir mein wirres Gerede über die zwei anhören musstest,_

_In diesem Sinne, bedanke ich mich noch einmal bei dir für all deine Zeit und für unsere Freundschaft – und den verehrten Leser_Innen wünsche ich viel Spaß mit diesen Zeilen. Ich hoffe, auch euch gefällt es und ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare oder irgendeine Art von Rückmeldung, sei es Lob, Kritik oder Fragen freuen. Besonders, da ich momentan noch mit Ideen für Till und Felix überquelle, mir aber nicht sicher bin, ob ich die beiden denn auch entsprechend darstelle…_

_Auch ein großes Danke, so unelegant und ohne Ankündigung wie es teils meine Art ist, auch an die hochverehrte cricri, deren Geschichten ich nicht nur zu Tatort Berlin, sondern auch zu Tatort Münster liebend gern lese und die, ohne ihr Wissen, maßgeblich daran beteiligt war mit ihren fantastischen Texten meine Faszination für die betreffenden Kommissare zu steigern und zu festigen. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht einmal halb so unangenehm hier rüberkommt, wie es sich anfühlt diese Zeilen hier zu tippen, aber ehre, wem Ehre gebührt._

_Jetzt aber genug meinerseits, ehe ich mich um Kopf und Kragen schreibe! Ich fasse zusammen: Rückmeldung gern gesehen, mehr mit den beiden Berlinern ist geplant, Bewunderung an die hochverehrte cricri, ganz viel Liebe und herzlichen Dank für Laeticia und ihre Geduld und ganz wichtig! Allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Tüdelü,_  
_(Miss) LuniLup_  
_Alias Viktoria_

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

Es beginnt, wie so vieles, ganz harmlos. Till sieht zur Seite, beobachtet wie die ganzen Gesichtszüge seines neuen Partners aufleuchten, legt ihm den Arm um die Schultern und lacht mit ihm mit. Felix Lachen ist ansteckend. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran wie die Lachfältchen seine Augen betonen, die eng und dadurch völlig dunkel scheinen, sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen.

„Vom polnischen Priester gesegnet", schmunzelt er leise, hat immer noch seinen Arm um Felix gelegt, der sich mittlerweile auch entspannt hat und nicht mehr lacht. Lässig sitzt er auf dem Auto, lehnt zur gleichen Zeit halb an Tills Seite. In seinen Händen hält der Braunhaarige immer noch den kleinen Bären, lächelt kopfschüttelnd ob der Absurdität und sieht auf den Boden vor sich.

Es wird dauern, noch mehr als ein Jahr und länger als jemals zuvor, ehe ihm klar wird, was genau in diesem Moment passiert ist. Bis dahin aber legt Till nur grinsend den Kopf in den Nacken, schaut in den Himmel, spürt die Wärme des anderen Körpers an seinem und plötzlich erscheint der Verlust des Lottoscheins zwar noch schlimm, aber eben nicht mehr so schlimm.

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

Der nächste Vorfall findet sie gut vier Monate später im gemeinsamen Büro. Eigentlich findet sie nicht der Vorfall, sondern Weber, also Lutz. „Jungs", fängt er an und öffnet die Tür beschwingt, einen Arm hinter seinem Rücken. „Ick hab wat für euch." Sie werfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu, Felix und Till, über ihre Computer hinweg, ehe sie sich beide schwungvoll auf ihren Bürostühlen umdrehen, um zu Lutz zu sehen, der immer noch grinsend in der Tür steht. „Hier", jetzt holt er die Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor, raschelt mit einer Tüte Süßkram und wenn die Verwirrung vorher noch nicht perfekt gewesen ist bei den anderen beiden, so ist sie es jetzt. „Was-?", beginnt Felix und Till macht Anstalten aufzustehen, doch der ehemalige Volkspolizist fällt ihnen beiden ins Wort. „Bärchen-Pärchen! Die hab ick heute beim Späti gesehen und hab mir gedacht, dat ick euch ne Freude mache."

Jetzt betritt Weber das Büro vollständig, legt die Tüte auf einem Aktenstapel ab. Felix ist ein wenig schneller als Till, hat das bunte Plastik zuerst in der Hand und dreht es hin und her. „Haribo", erläutert er in die Richtung seines Partners, öffnet die Tüte und Till vergisst für einen Moment alles um sich herum als er den Schalk in den dunklen Augen des anderen aufblitzen sieht. Die blasse Hand des Kleineren taucht in die Tüte, kommt wieder heraus – und der Größere glaubt im ersten Moment er sieht nicht richtig, denn tatsächlich sind es zwei Gummibärchen, die Händchen halten. „Bärchen-Pärchen eben, sach ich doch", meldet sich da Lutz süffisant zu Wort.

„So, schönen Valentinstag euch beeden", verkündet Weber mit ausgebreiteten Armen, wobei Till, der eben in die Tüte greifen wollte und sich schwer auf den Schreibtisch stützt, präziser gesagt auf einen wackeligen Aktenstapel, in seiner Bewegung einfriert. Der Größere blickt nun zu seinem Partner, formt lautlos mit den Lippen und mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck: „Valentinstag?" Felix erwidert den Blick ebenso verwirrt, bevor er die Maus in Hand nimmt, ein wenig auf dem Bildschirm umherklickt und dann perplex und ebenso stumm bestätigt: „Valentinstag."

Zusammen starren sie sich für einige Sekunden an, Felix immer noch die Tüte mit den Bärchen-Pärchen in der Hand, Till weiterhin gefährlich aufgestützt. Ihm fällt siedend heiß ein, was hier gerade los ist: Es ist Valentinstag, es ist elf Uhr vormittags und das einzige Date, das er für heute hat, ist die gemeinsame Mittagspause mit Felix später. Was ihn nicht stört, nicht im Geringsten. Sein Herz wummert, in seinem Kopf stellt sich ein Testbild und weißes Rauschen ein. Auch diesmal kann Till noch nicht benennen, was da in ihm, wegen Felix, aufkocht, aber es wird in der Retrospektive ein wichtiger Baustein, ein so offensichtlicher Moment, dass er sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen würde für seine Blindheit.

So aber reißt Lutz Stimme die beiden anderen aus ihrem Blickkontakt als dieser anmerkt: „Ihr habt übrijens eenen Fall. Mittagspause verschiebt sich." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Weber aus dem Büro, lässt noch die Tüte zurück und seine zwei Kollegen. Felix stöhnt genervt, lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück und legt danach die Süßigkeiten wieder hin. Er greift nach der Jacke, die über der Lehne hängt und Till schüttelt seine Wut ab. Auch er schlüpft in seine Jacke, greift im Hinausgehen zusätzlich noch nach der Tüte. Überrascht wird ihm dabei bewusst, dass ihn vor allem stört, dass Felix und er heute erst spät zum Essen kommen werden. Das laute Auflachen als sie im Auto sitzen, er hinter dem Lenkrad, Felix im Beifahrersitz und mit der Tüte auf dem Schoß, die er ihm zugeworfen hat, entschädigt ihn aber wieder; zumindest fürs erste.

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

Im Mai, an Christi Himmelfahrt, mischt sich auch noch Sebastian ein. So oder so ähnlich wird Till es zumindest in einigen Jahren formulieren, wenn sie Sebastian von der Geschichte noch einmal erzählen, während Felix in der Küche kocht und lächelt, der Corpus Delicti immer noch in Sichtweite am Kühlschrank.

So warm wie es draußen ist, an einem freien Donnerstag, haben sie sich dazu entschieden den Vatertag, der heute ebenfalls abgefeiert wird, draußen beim Grillen zu begrüßen. Im Nachhinein kann sich Till zwar nicht mehr erklären, warum er überhaupt bei den Starks eingeladen war, aber das war letztlich auch nicht die Frage, die er sich an diesem Tag stellen musste. Stattdessen findet er seinen Meister in einer anderen Aufgabe: Die Frage, wie man(n) darauf reagiert, wenn der Sohn des besten Freundes einen im Vatertaggeschenk bedacht hat.

Auch Felix scheint nicht sofort zu wissen wie er darauf reagieren soll. Doch schnell fängt er sich, scheint sich darauf geeinigt zu haben wie er das denn findet und auf einmal muss Till nicht nur eine entsprechende Reaktion finden, sondern zeitgleich muss er sich redlich bemühen seine andere Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Denn das strahlende Lächeln, welches wieder Felix Gesicht ziert, als er Basti hochhebt und auf seinen Schoß setzt, ehe er das selbstgemalte Bild auf dem Tisch zu sich zieht, sorgt mal wieder dafür, dass Tills Synapsen völlig entkoppeln von jedwedem Gedankengang, was in letzter Zeit immer öfter passiert, wenn er in Felix Nähe ist.

„Also", holt ihn Felix Stimme wieder zurück in die Realität, die ganz warm und weich ist, wie sie es immer ist, wenn er mit Kindern spricht. „Das sind also du und ich", beginnt der Dunkelhaarige, deutet auf das selbstgemachte, bunte Bild. Es ist zwar schwer zu erkennen, aber mit viel Mühe und mit genug Motivation wird doch deutlich, dass es Bären sein sollen. Der linke hat, auch hier wieder dank einiger Interpretationsleistung zu erkennen, Bastis liebsten Pullover an, sodass deutlich wird, dass dieser das Kind darstellt. Rechts von diesem ist ein zweites Bärchen, mit dunklen Haaren und Till muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, weil kaum ein Größenunterschied zwischen den zwei Figuren erkennbar ist. Im Gegensatz zum dritten Bären, der mit gelockten Haaren ganz rechts ist, größer als die anderen beiden. Allesamt halten sie die Händchen und Felix tippt auf den Bären ganz rechts und fragt noch einmal nach: „Und das ist dann Till, richtig?" Gewichtig nickt Sebastian und bestätigt: „Richtig."

Allein diese Bestätigung jetzt zu hören, es schwarz auf weiß zu haben, dass Sebastian ihn tatsächlich auch auf seiner Zeichnung zum Vatertag gemalt hat, stürzt Till beinahe in seine nächste Existenzkriese, weil er immer noch nicht weiß, was die angemessene Reaktion ist.

Gedanken muss er sich aber nicht mehr darüber machen, denn das Gartentor wird geöffnet und kurz darauf biegt Felix Mutter um die Ecke. Sebastian reißt sich aus den Armen seines Vaters los, um seine Oma stürmisch zu umarmen, die sich auch freut ihren Enkel zu begrüßen. Felix und Till bleiben noch sitzen, wechseln kurze Blicke. Felix lächelt leicht und Till bildet sich ein, dass sein Partner leicht rot wird, was sich später aber als Realität statt als Einbildung herausstellen wird, wenn er bei der Wiedererzählung die vermeintliche Sinnestäuschung erwähnt. Der Größere erwidert das Lächeln, kann den Blick jedoch auch nicht lange halten, währenddessen wird es eng und trocken in seiner Kehle und sein Herz beginnt schneller zu werden.

Um eine Ausrede zu haben, wendet er sich dem Fleisch auf dem Grill zu, Felix indes erhebt sich auch, um seine Mutter in die Arme zu schließen.

Als Till sich spät abends verabschiedet, Felix ihn zur Türe gebracht hat, er sich scherzend von Sebastian und Mutter Stark verabschiedet hat, die anscheinend keine Kritik an dem Kollegen ihres Sohnes auszuüben hat nach ihrem ersten Kennenlernen, ist das Bild im Trubel des Tages weiter und weiter aus seinen Gedanken gewichen. Zumindest löst es keine Überforderung mehr aus, sondern nur ein warmes Gefühl, das sich nach Heimat, Geborgenheit und Verständnis anfühlt. „Schön, dass du heute da warst", verabschiedet ihn Felix lächelnd an der Tür, Till steht ihm gegenüber und erwidert das Lächeln, ohne nachzudenken. „Danke für die Einladung", ist die Antwort und als sie sich zum Abschied umarmen, bevor der eine die Haustür schließt und der andere aufbricht, fühlt sich der Größere so beschwingt und so leicht wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

Der vorletzte Vorfall in diese Richtung hängt mit einem Fall Mitte Juli zusammen. Es ist einer dieser Fälle, die fast schon banal erscheinen. „Nichts, was genug Stoff für nen Tatort liefert", hat Felix mal zu einem solchen Fall bemerkt, aber Till erinnert sich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, worum genau es gegangen war. Was wohl beweist, dass sein Kollege recht hatte.

Jedenfalls, der Fall Mitte Juli. Eigentlich ist er doch nicht so banal wie es im ersten Moment scheint, nur die Ermittlung selbst ist eine Sache von einer Stunde. Bemerkenswertes gibt es doch, wenn sie ehrlich sind. Zumindest ist es selten, dass die Mörderin selbst nicht nur den Mord meldet, sondern sich selbst auch gleich noch stellt.

Till und Felix stehen in der Tür, wissen nicht ganz wie sie reagieren sollen, bis dem Größeren dann einfach herausrutscht: „Wir würden Ihnen ja mitteilen, dass Ihr Mann tot ist, aber Sie wissen es ja wohl schon." Sie sagt daraufhin nichts, lächelt nur zynisch und nickt. „Darf ich meinen Anwalt schon anrufen? Ich würde meine Aussage gern so schnell wie möglich abhandeln. Ich müsste auch noch meinen Bruder anrufen. Jemand muss auf meine Schwester aufpassen, wenn sie morgen wiederkommt." Ihre Stimme ist ruhig, hat etwas trauriges in sich, aber gefasst ist sie allemal. Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht den Vorschriften entspricht, haben sie dann doch erlaubt, dass sie kurz die beiden Telefonate führt, in ihrer Begleitung und mit dem Lautsprecher eingeschaltet, damit hörbar ist, was sie bespricht mit ihrem Anwalt und Bruder. Fluchtgefahr scheint ohnehin nicht zu bestehen.

Widerstandslos lässt sie sich danach verhaften, abführen und Felix, immer aufmerksam, will noch wissen, während er ihr die Tür beim Auto aufhält und sie einsteigt: „Wo genau ist eigentlich Ihre Schwester?" „In einer Herberge, Kurzurlaub. Ich habe sie Donnerstag hingebracht. Sie ist behindert."

Dieser Kommentar ist letztlich auch der Schlüssel zum Fall. Die Aussagen der Nachbarn liefern all die nötigen Informationen, das Rumdrucksen der Betreuer der Schwester und spätestens als ihnen der Arzt, der die Täterin nach ihrer Verhaftung untersucht hatte, sie geradeheraus auf die Misshandlungsspuren hingewiesen hat, erklären sich auch Motiv und Auslöser. Ihr Geständnis, kooperativ und offensichtlich in ihrer Ehrlichkeit ihrem Anwalt Kopfschmerzen bereitend, hat sich gut vor dem Richter gemacht.

Den größten Straferlass bringt ihr aber die Schwester ein, die sie auch vernehmen müssen. Ihre Misshandlungsspuren sind versteckter und die Handabdrücke passen einzig zum Ermordeten.

Die Verhandlungen laufen dann im September an und nach der Urteilsverkündung, so schnell wie es dank Geständnis geht, wartet die jüngere der beiden Schwestern auf Till und Felix vor dem Gerichtssaal, in ihrer Hand ein Rucksack. Ihr Bruder, der der ältesten Schwester unter den drei Geschwistern am ähnlichsten sieht, aber sich die Augenfarbe mit der anderen teilt, wartet angespannt am Ende des Ganges. „Ein Dankeschön. Weil Sie so nett zu mir waren. Und zu Dascha auch. Sie hat gut über Sie gesprochen." Mit diesen Worten drückt sie zwei verdutzten Polizisten je ein Päckchen in die Hand. Unordentlich, fast schon kindlich verschnürt, dann ist sie bereits bei ihrem Bruder, der ihr den Arm anbietet und die Treppe hinabführt.

Das Paket haben Felix und Till Zuhause bei Felix geöffnet, weil Sebastian bei der Oma übernachtet und sie einen gemeinsamen Männerabend geplant haben, so selten wie es bei Felix passt mit der Zeit. Gemeinsam sitzen sie auf dem Sofa, öffnen die Schleife, das glitzernde Geschenkpapier. Felix Paket ist grün, Till hat ein rotes bekommen und sobald sie den Inhalt freigelegt haben, starren sie perplex auf ihr Geschenk.

„Der ist selbstgemacht, oder? Sowas kriegt man nicht gekauft", bemerkt Till und hebt den Teddybären hoch. Er ist vielleicht achtzehn Zentimeter groß, hat dunkle Haare, trägt einen gestrickten, roten Pullover und hat dunkle Knopfaugen. Das Fell ist sehr hell und als er ihn drückt, ist der Plüsch im Kuscheltier unglaublich weich. Der Pullover hat die gleiche Farbe wie der Pullover, den Felix bei der ersten Vernehmung der Schwester getragen hatte. Felix Bär ist hingegen gute fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter groß, hat dunkleres Fell, auf seinem Kopf sind graumelierte Locken und die Lederjacke ist wohl in stundelanger Kleinstarbeit gefertigt worden. Die Augen sind heller und als der Kleinere lacht, blickt der andere zu ihm hinüber. „Sogar an den Bartschatten hat sie gedacht", ist seine Antwort, dreht den Teddy zu Till und lachend, muss sich Till zurücklehnen.

„Schon wieder Bärchen-Pärchen, was?", will Till grinsend wissen, währenddessen stoßen er und Felix mit einem Bier an. Der Teddy sitzt neben ihm auf dem Sofa, Felix indes hat seinen auf dem Schoß. „Scheint so", schmunzelt der Dunkelhaarige, nippt von seinem Bier. „Weißt du eigentlich, warum wir immer Bären kriegen? Und dann immer als Paar?", möchte der Kleinere wissen, schulterzuckend aber tut Till es ab.

Seinen eigenen Bären legt Till nach langem Überlegen in der oberen, rechten Ecke seines Bettes ab, hinter das Kopfkissen. Wo genau das Pendent von Felix sich befindet, findet er erst heraus als er einmal bei ihm auf der Matte steht, nachdem Basti ihn an einem frühen Sonntag angerufen hat, weil die Mutter seines Kollegen mit einem Bekannten in den Urlaub gefahren ist und es sein Partner dann doch geschafft hatte sich nach der Entführung der kleinen Foster die Grippe zu holen. Er tritt ins Schlafzimmer ein, um nach seinem Kollegen zu schauen, da Basti ihm schon mitgeteilt hat, dass dessen Stirn glüht und er kaum ansprechbar ist, als ihm das Kuscheltier ins Auge fällt, dass neben Felix in den Federn liegt. Sein Herz setzt einige Schläge aus, macht dann doppelt so schnell weiter und für einen Moment ist das alles, worüber Till nachdenkt. Auch diesmal fällt ihm natürlich nicht die richtige Antwort ein, warum ihm da so schwindelig wird, als ihm klar wird, dass der Bär wohl auch bei Felix Einzug in das Schlafzimmer gehalten hat und im Gegensatz zu seinem nicht in der Ecke selbst wachsam sitzt, sondern richtig im Bett zu liegen scheint. Der trockene Husten lenkt ihn dann aber wieder ab und Till sieht zu, dass er seinen Kollegen aufweckt, um die Situation näher zu betrachten und zu entscheiden, ob die Notaufnahme schon gerechtfertigt oder doch nur Überreaktion wäre.

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

Schon den ganzen Tag über folgen die Blicke der Kollegen und mühsam unterdrücktes Lachen ihnen durch die Gänge. Weder Till noch Felix wissen, was genau los ist und noch haben sie Lutz nicht im Büro gefunden, der im Normalfall solche Rätsel für sie aufklärt. Stattdessen ist es die Mittagspause, die Klarheit bringt.

Obwohl sie momentan einen Fall haben in diesem frühen Oktober, frisch an sie übergeben, nachdem sich Felix von der Grippe erholt hat und nicht mehr krankgeschrieben ist, ist dieser weder so dramatisch wie der Fall mit den Fosters noch so bemerkenswert tragisch in seiner Einfachheit und Kürze als der, der ihnen die Teddybären beschert hat.

Dennoch, das Augenmerk der Presse hat sich doch auf den Fall gerichtet. Nachdem sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen das Gerücht hartnäckig hält, dass die junge Frau, die in einem samtenen, blutroten Cocktailkleid auf einer Bank in der Nähe der Spree erwürgt gefunden worden war von einem Jogger, warum es ausgerechnet ein Jogger strikt nach Krimiklischee sein musste, die Affäre einer erzkatholischen, konservativen Madonna des Berliner Theaters sei. Seitdem hat Till einerseits alle Hände voll damit zu tun keine sarkastische Antwort abzusondern, die die Presse wieder gegen ihn benutzen kann, Felix andererseits kämpft seit einigen Tagen mit dem Impuls sein Handy und auch das Telefon im Büro nicht einfach zu zertrümmern, denn fast ständig ruft entweder besagte Schauspielerin des Theaters oder deren Agentur bei ihm an, um sich über das Gerücht und die Polizeiarbeit zu beklagen.

So ganz untypisch platzt also Felix dann irgendwann einmal der Kragen und er ist es, der einem besonders rüden und stümperhaften Journalisten, der vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht für die BILD schreibt, auf die Frage „Ermitteln Sie vielleicht so langsam, weil es Vorbehalte innerhalb der Polizei wegen der sexuellen Orientierung des Opfers gibt?“ eine sehr laute, sehr aufgebrachte Antwort entgegen knallt.

Damals amüsant, stellen Till und Felix heute fest, dass die vierte Gewalt im Staate wohl auch Verwendung für diese Worte gefunden hat. Gemeinsam stehen sie vor dem Imbiss, starren auf den Zeitungsständer und es scheint, dass der Journalist vielleicht nicht unbedingt bei der BILD gearbeitet hat, dennoch aber die BILD anscheinend wie auch alle anderen gängigen Boulevardblätter den Ausraster des kleineren Kommissaren für titelblattwürdig erachtet. Zumindest erklärt es, weshalb Überschriften wie „Emotionale Stellungnahme der ermittelnden Kommissare zum Spree-Samt-Mord!“ Die Texte lesen sich wie eine halbe Kolumne, eine halbe Analyse zu Felix Ausbruch, der hier und dort gekürzt worden ist. Ein wenig erinnert es an die Emser Depesche, denn ähnlich wie hier sind die Untertöne unübersehbar. Besonders in Verbindung mit den Bildern und den Unterschriften der abgelichteten Fotos. „Der zitierte Hauptkriminalkommissar Felix Stark (links) mit seinem Partner Hauptkriminalkommissar Till Ritter (rechts) im Mai 2002, Archivbild.“

Selbst kann Till nicht mehr zuordnen, woher das Bild kommt, sein Kollege kann ihm das aber erklären, nachdem er nicht mehr kreideblass auf die Zeitungen starrt. „Das war von der Benefizversteigerung. Wir hatten Personenschutz geleistet für den Kurator, weißt du noch? Das war in einem Kabaretttheater, „Im Bären zu Berlin“, oder so hieß das. Glaube ich…“

Es hilft seinem Gedächtnis wirklich auf die Sprünge, erklärt warum er eine Krawatte anhatte und Felix eine Fliege mit Anzugweste. Sein Kollege schimpft aber jetzt wie ein Rohrspatz über die Dreistigkeit der Presse, zeitgleich hat Ritter jedoch seine eigenen Probleme.

Nun, Probleme sind das jetzt auch nicht, eher die erwartungsgemäße emotionale Überlastung als über ihm die Epiphanie hereinbricht.

Auf dem Bild, es muss gegen Ende der Veranstaltung gemacht worden sein, sind Felix mühsam gekämmte Haare weicher und ein wenig zerzaust, das Jackett ist offen und zusammen lehnen sie am Geländer der vier Stufen, die zur Tür des Altbaus führen. Felix blickt in seine Richtung hinauf, gerade in einem lauten, herzlichen Lachen, was sein ganzes Gesicht erleuchtet. Till indes hat die Krawatte bereits gelockert, den obersten Hemdknopf geöffnet und er wundert sich ein wenig, wo sein eigenes Jackett hingekommen ist. In seinen Händen hält er eine Zigarette, die er aber, der abgebrannten Asche nach zu urteilen, schon seit einigen Minuten nicht weiter beachtet hat. Schwer hat er sich aufgestützt auf dem Metall, schaut zu Felix hinab und er erinnert sich auch an die Schnapsflasche, die ihm der Kurator für sich und für seinen Partner überreicht hatte, nachdem er heil in seinen Wagen gekommen war. Hätte er aber sogar die gesamte Flasche ausgetrunken auf nüchternen Magen, es würde nicht den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erklären. Er kennt diese Miene einzig bei einer einzigen Regung, dieses sanfte Lächeln, der Glanz in seinen Augen, die entspannte Haltung in seinen Schultern, das leichte Schieflegen seines Kopfes und wie er diese Freude ausstrahlt – nur wenn er verliebt ist; nur, wenn diejenige ansieht, in die er verliebt ist, so richtig verliebt und nicht nur schwärmt. Oder denjenigen, wie ihm klar wird, denn seine Augen sind auf Felix gerichtet und wenn er sich nicht täuscht, dann meint er sich zu erinnern, dass seine Augen auf die Lippen des Kleineren geheftet sind.

„Verliebt in Felix“, geht ihm durch den Kopf und er muss sich schwer auf einen der Stühle fallen lassen, die um einen von zwei raren Sitztischen stehen. Es scheint die Tirade des anderen zu unterbrechen, der ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter legt und sie unter der Lederjacke drückt. „Till, alles gut?“, erkundigt er sich und er schaut ruckartig hoch in braune Augen. Sein Herz wummert. Ihm wird ganz heiß und auch ganz kalt. Sein Blick flackert unwillkürlich zu den Lippen des anderen und er greift schon nach der Hand auf seiner Schulter, bevor er da überhaupt aktiv den Befehl an seine Muskeln gegeben hat. „Kann nur das mit dem Artikel nicht glauben“, weicht er aus und Felix nickt verständnisvoll, tätschelt ihm die Hand. „Ich hol uns mal was zu essen. Geht auf mich“, bietet er mit einem Grinsen an und schon verschwindet der kleinere Mann zum Verkauf. Till sieht ihm nach, mustert den Körper von hinten und die Wärme, die sich da in ihm ausbreitet – so verliebt war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnten.

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

Till hat sich eine Ausgabe unauffällig von einem verwaisten Schreibtisch eines Kollegen, der wohl früh Feierabend gemacht hat, mitgenommen. Felix ist unterwegs, Sebastian noch ins Bett bringend und Abendessen besorgend für ihre späte Schicht, um morgen etwas, irgendetwas an Ermittlungserfolgen vorzuweisen.

Somit hat er eine gute Stunde Zeit, die Zeitung liegt auf seinem Schreibtisch auf der Tastatur. Er starrt auf die Titelseite, kurz auf sich selbst, länger noch aber auf Felix. Der ihm ohnehin seit der Erkenntnis nicht aus den Gedanken geht. Obwohl: So ist das auch nicht richtig. Ihm ist sein Kollege auch schon zuvor nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, jetzt aber bemerkt er es nur endlich. Er denkt nach, über all die Male, bei denen er schon hätte erkennen können, was da in seiner Brust rumort, wenn er an den Kleineren denkt, noch mehr aber bemüht er sich herauszufinden, was er jetzt tun soll.

Wieder starrt er auf Felix, stützt die Arme auf den Knien auf und dann fällt ihm auch etwas auf. Till sieht mehrmals hin, schließt die Augen und reibt sich mit den Handballen über die geschlossenen Lider, öffnet sie wieder, schaut auf die gegenüberliegende, weiße Wand und wieder zurück auf das Bild. Aber nein, noch ist es immer da. Plötzlich macht sich ein Plan breit in seinen Gedanken, er muss voller Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht grinsen, würde am liebsten aufspringen und alles sofort umsetzen – aber es dauert noch; eine Stunde bis Felix wiederkommt.

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

Till wartet bis der Kleinere seine Jacke aufgehängt hat, das Essen abgestellt. Er lässt sich in den Stuhl fallen, rutscht ein wenig hinab und lächelt ihm über die Tische hinweg zu. Till erwidert es, legt die Beine auf dem Tisch ab und angelt nach dem Karton mit knuspriger Ente mit Reis, die auf ihn wartet.

Währenddessen öffnet Felix die eigene Schachtel und der Größere passt den Moment ab, ehe sein Partner die erste Gabel zwischen den Lippen hat. „Die hatten gar nicht so unrecht mit dem Zeitungsbericht, oder? Übertrieben haben die, aber es ist nur überspitzt, nicht erfunden, richtig?“

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtet er Felix, der in seiner Bewegung einfriert. Braune Augen sehen verschreckt zu ihm, ehe der Kleinere schwer ausatmet. Er stellt den Karton ab, sitzt auf einmal steif und kerzengerade. Er vermeidet es Till anzusehen, blickt auf die Schreitischkante und klammert sich an der Tischkante fest. Der Braunhaarige wippt im Bürostuhl ein wenig vor und zurück und vor lauter Spannung, kann der Größere nicht mehr so gespielt nonchalant dasitzen. Beide Beine auf den Boden stellend, das Essen aus der Hand weg, macht er sich bereit, aufzustehen und zum Jüngeren hinüberzugehen. Sobald er seine Antwort hat, obwohl es offensichtlicher auch nicht sein könnte. „Nein, Unrecht haben sie nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.“ Tief atmet der andere durch, sieht dann zu Till und braune und graue Augen bohren sich in ihr Gegenüber. Es gibt zuerst Felix nach, kann der Spannung nicht mehr Stand halten und blickt auf den Boden, auf seine Schuhspitzen.

Nun gibt es kein Halten mehr für Till, er springt auf und drei Schritte haben die Distanz überbrückt. Er kommt mit viel Schwung an, stoppt abrupt und nutzt das Momentum, um sich auf den Armlehnen abzustützen, sodass der Sitz ein wenig nach hinten gedrückt wird und Felix nach hinten in die Rückenlehne beinahe geschleudert wird. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht schaut er zu ihm, die dunklen Haare fallen ihm unordentlich in die Stirn, Till beugt sich in einer fließenden Bewegung vor und erst jetzt zwingt er sich still zu halten. Er schaut hinab, von den weiten, völlig überforderten braunen Augen auf die Lippen, die erstaunt einen Spalt breit offenstehen. Plötzlich scheint es ihm als wäre jeder Herzschlag lauter, dröhne in seinen Ohren wieder, als könne er die Luft selbst bis in die tiefen seiner Lungen strömen spüren, der Atem seines Gegenübers streife sein Gesicht. Er schluckt trocken, merkt die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen und bevor er es sich anders überlegt, schließt Till die Augen und drückt seine Lippen gegen Felix.

Er hat Angst, dass er doch vielleicht an Felix vorbeigeredet hat, irgendwo etwas richtig falsch verstanden hat als für einige Sekunden nichts passiert. Aber da legen sich zwei Hände in seinen Nacken, ziehen ihn fester an die Lippen, die die seinen berühren und er merkt wie sein Herz schneller schlägt, legt seine Hände an den Brustkorb des anderen Mannes, um auch ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

Als sie sich des Sauerstoffmangels wegen lösen, eine seiner Hände, die an Felix Wange gewandert ist, über die sich rötende Haut streicht, er in überglückliche und verlegene braune Augen sieht, muss er auch verlegen grinsen, weiß aber auf einmal nicht was er jetzt tun soll. Soweit hatte er nämlich gar nicht gedacht. Aber bevor er Angst bekommen könnte, ehe er anfängt ihre Situation zu hinterfragen, will Felix mit einem spitzbübischen Ausdruck wissen: „Heißt das wird sind jetzt ein Pärchen, Bärchen?“ Der Kommentar löst die Spannung, er lacht erleichtert auf und vor all der Freude kommt er da nicht mehr raus aus dieser Euphorie, umarmt den Kleineren jetzt um die Taille und zieht ihn zu sich, drückt sein Gesicht gegen den Hals des Jüngeren. Till ignoriert, wie der Bartschatten gegen seinen eigenen Bart kratzt, küsst immer noch atemlos lachend die weiche Haut, zeitgleich legen sich Felix Hände in seinen Nacken und zerzausen seine Haare und auch der Kleinere lacht gelöst.

────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────

**Episodenbezüge:**  
**Erste Folge des Berliner Tatort-Duos Ritter und Stark ganz zu Beginn, „Berliner Bärchen“; die Anmerkung, dass sich Felix eine Grippe einfängt, spielt auf ihre zweite, gemeinsame Folge „Der lange Arm des Zufalls“ an.**

**Author's Note:**

> Nur, um es hier noch einmal deutlich auszuschreiben, weil ich mir selbst auch nicht zutraue, Dinge so zwischen die Zeilen zu schreiben, dass andere es verstehen: Mehr ist mit diesen beiden Berliner Bärchen durchaus geplant! Alles andere ist in kursiv schon vor Beginn der Geschichte angemerkt worden.


End file.
